shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Jill Valentine page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! A Fair Head's Up Hey there LastationLover, I know this is sudden, but something just occurred to me right now and I felt you should be made aware of this. I was browsing One Piece Role-Play just now when I noticed your request for deletion of your pages on the wiki. When I saw it was because of the wiki being a shared universe, and when I also noticed the same pages you wnated deleted were added here, I felt it was the right thing to do and inform you that this wiki is also a shared universe style wiki, as it works within canon. I hate being the bearer of bad news, but I felt it was urgent to let you know right away before things get out of hand later. Better to realize a bit of bad news at the start instead of finding out about this after you've settled in, right? ...Yeah, this is still hard to sugar coat. Sorry for the inconvenience, as this wiki is not about excluding others from our established community. I am sincere when I say that all I wanted was to warn you of what you're getting involved with before you've truly set up shop. If you're comfortable here, then by all means continue; if not, you may need to reconsider some things, you know? Again, my apologies for any trouble or disappointment this news may bring. I pray you can find a wiki where you can store your concepts, as they're pretty good ideas and shouldn't disappear into the ether because of a shared universe wiki. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:01, February 8, 2018 (UTC) So long as the pages don't clash against the canon of One Piece (as our wiki strives to work within the confines of canon,) then there shouldn't be any problem in having your pages on our wiki. You're under no obligations here to be involved in stories, role plays, collaborations or anything of the sort. Users of all kinds are allowed to simply post a page and leave them be if they so please. Likewise, if you want to make a sandbox to store your ideas, that's fine too, considering plenty of users have done something along those lines before. Given we're so strict about upholding canon, we try to balance that out by giving our users some freedom in how they wish to enjoy themselves here; granted, so long as it isn't anything lewd, rude, or such. So long story short, so long as the canon remains unchanged, both options sound viable to me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:02, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Alright then, sounds good to me. The way I see it, we've only ever cracked down on articles made on the wiki itself, and I've yet to see anyone maintain someone else's sandbox, so that choice may be your safest bet at the moment. I say this because you'll also need to keep in mind that due to our wiki being a shared universe, and what with the "only one kind of Devil Fruit in existence" rule in canon, you may need to be wary of other Devil Fruits on the wiki, as well as other assorted concepts. We've unfortunately had to either alter or delete other users' Devil Fruits in the past in order to preserve canon. So a sandbox may be the best way to store and protect your ideas without them coming under the scrutiny of our wiki's Marines (AKA the administration team.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:36, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Oh don't worry about it! You come off as a trustworthy person, so I had no worries about when you'd get around to moving your stuff to a sandbox. If anything, I'm happy enough to know that I could help you avoid a future problem involving the wiki's shared canon, all while still allowing you to keep your content somewhere safe. With that no longer a major issue, getting things done on time isn't as much of a concern to me. Granted though, if it seemed you hadn't gotten around to it after a good while, I'd probably assume you either forgot or were too busy, and I'd leave a polite reminder just in case. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:49, February 14, 2018 (UTC) You're quite welcome; it's easy to be patient when I'm conversing with understanding and respectable people like you. Helps make me feel less like the bad guy when I need to step in and address certain things around here. As said before, I'm happier knowing I could lend a hand before things got out of hand. Oh, and on a side note that just struck me (and considering you said you were just getting into One Piece and had loads of ideas you wanted to place somewhere,) you're always free to upload your pages onto our sister wiki, Sea of Fools. Over there, we have multiple alternate universes that are either solely owned or collaborated upon by the users here. I bring this up in case you still feel the desire to create actual articles on a One Piece fanon wiki but want to avoid a shared universe. It's like the saying goes, "you can have your cake and eat it too," you know? Even better is that you don't even have to follow canon if you don't want to. So long as what you make over there still feels like it belongs in One Piece, almost anything goes! We have some very loose rules as well, but that's simply to keep things from getting too out of control. So yeah, if you're ever at all interested, don't be afraid to drop by. Since I've been put in charge of Sea of Fools and have been managing it for a handful of years, if you're ever in need of anything, I'll do everything I can to help you. With that said, I hope you've had a good day so far, and hopefully a great Valentine's Day too. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:45, February 15, 2018 (UTC)